Dark Labyrinth
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Kebenaran disembunyikan dari dirinya sampai sebuah dunia menenggelamkannya, menjebaknya ke dalam sebuah kepalsuan sampai ia benar-benar menemukan sebuah fakta. Kegelapan selalu mengiringinya ke mana pun ia pergi.
1. Chapter 1

Minna-chan...! I'm newbie and this is my very first fict! Fict ini adalah hasil eksperimen gila saya. Akhirnya dengan modal nekat saya berhasil. Sebenernya idenya udah ada sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu waktu **Scarlet Natsume**-senpai ngetagin gambar ceweknya Kaname atau apalah namanya di zaman ancestor. Arigatou Scarlet-san! Cuma saya bingung gimana awalnya. Makasih buat yang bersedia baca fict abal nan gaje buatan author yang masih hijau daun(?) ini. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**

Till the end of the world Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning:**

EYD berantakan, a bit AU maybe, garing, OOC, dan sebagainya. Disarankan untuk segera klik tombol close bagi anda yang tidak suka atau benci cerita saya sebelum isinya mengiritasi mata dan pikiran anda.

* * *

Chapter 1 : "Kidnapped"

**BEGIN**

Seorang pemuda berambut silver menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ada satu hal yang tidak ingin ia percayai. Darah monster itu kini mengalir dalam nadinya. Kristal _amethyst_ di cermin itu memberinya tatapan rendah. Bahkan untuk bertahan hidup pun ia sampai harus menghisap darah dari seseorang yang sangat ia benci? Seorang monster yang memiliki status yang sama dengan orang yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiaannya, membunuh orangtuanya, membawa kabur adiknya, dan... yang lebih parah. Merubahnya menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Sebegitu lemahnyakah ia?

Ini kesalahannya, ia tak dapat mengendalikan rasa hausnya akan darah. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah segalanya? Jika ia bisa melakukannya, sudah ia lakukan hal itu dari awal. Perbuatan _Pureblood_ bernama Shizuka Hio membuatnya terisolasi. Kedua pihak baik _vampire_ maupun _hunter_ menganggapnya sebagai binatang berkaki dua yang bisa kehilangan kewarasannya kapan saja. Zero menutup matanya. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya barang sebentar saja. Namun...

"Zero Kiryuu..." Terdengar suara dingin dan berat memanggil namanya. Zero menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal. Di sana, di jendela kamarnya ia melihat sebuah siluet. Penerangan minim membuatnya tak dapat melihat siapa orang asing itu. Sosok bertudung gelap itu muncul dan mendarat dengan ringan tepat di hadapannya.

Zero menatap penuh waspada ke arahnya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Apa tujuanmu?"

"Ini semua bukan bagian dari urusanmu. Jika kau ingin selamat maka jadilah anjing yang baik." Ucapnya penuh dengan nada merendahkan.

'_Anjing baik, huh...' _Zero menatapnya penuh kemarahan mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan orang asing itu padanya. "Dan ini teritoriku. Seharusnya kau punya sedikit sopan santun jika ingin mengunjungi seseorang." Ia menatap tajam ke arah sosok jangkung di hadapannya. Zero bisa merasakan aura berat di sekeliling tubuh sosok itu. Ia yakin keadaannya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk beramah tamah denganmu." Jawab sosok itu tanpa memperlihatkan emosi sedikit pun. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Zero melirik ke arah ranjangnya, tepat ke arah _Bloody Rose_ yang tergeletak di atasnya. Ia tidak yakin perhitungannya tepat. Ia bisa merasakannya. Orang ini..., tidak, Zero tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa tepatnya. Ia tidak merasakan aura manusia ataupun _vampire_ darinya. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, dia benar-benar berbahaya.

Zero melangkah perlahan ke arah ranjangnya. Dan tubuh sosok misterius itu bergerak mengikuti arah pergerakannya. Tanpa Zero ketahui, orang itu tersenyum ganjil di balik tudungnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ia bertanya, sama tanpa emosinya seperti ucapan orang asing sebelumnya. Orang itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Membiarkan Zero mencari jawabannya sendiri karena ia tak akan pernah menemukannya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang tuanku perintahkan." Tiba-tiba ia menjawab. Zero masih tetap fokus memperhatikannya. Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia berhasil menghilangkan rasa takut saat ia kehilangan keluarganya tiba-tiba kembali menyergap. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran meski hanya sedikit..., hanya sedikit.

Zero berhenti tepat di samping ranjangnya. Sebelum ia mengambil _Bloody Rose_nya, ia kembali memberikan orang asing itu pertanyaan. "Lalu..., siapakah tuanmu itu?" Zero berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh orang aneh ini.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" Ucapnya penuh tantangan.

"Aku yakin, karena setelah ini aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena berani menginterupsi waktuku yang berharga."

Orang asing itu hanya tertawa mencemooh sebagai jawaban. Zero merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerangnya. Ia segera menyambar _Bloody Rose_ di ranjangnya dan mengarahkannya pada sosok asing itu. Gerakannya berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Di saat itulah Zero menarik pelatuknya. Namun tanpa ia duga, orang itu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan tanpa ia sadari kini sosok itu tepat di belakangnya. Menarik kedua lengannya kebelakang dan mencengkeramnya. _Bloody Rose_nya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Berani sekali kau menunjukkan taringmu padaku? Kau tahu, kau hanyalah seekor tikus bagiku. Tak lama lagi kau akan mati."

Zero merintih kesakitan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kekuatannya serasa diserap habis. Matanya membelalak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu seperti sengatan di lehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Zero tak mampu berdiri, pandangannya kabur.

'_Apa ini...? Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?'_ Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil memaksa masuk ke pikirannya.

_Di sebuah padang rumput, ia melihat sesosok wanita bertudung putih yang hanya memperlihatkan wajah dan sebagian rambut panjangnya. Ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Tatapan wanita itu tertuju pada Zero,ia tersenyum lembut kearahnya._

Namun memori itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya. Dan Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum ia benar-benar ambruk adalah seulas seringai iblis yang ditujukan padanya.

ooOoo

_Tempat itu terang dan... putih. Ya, sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih beralaskan padang bunga yang membentang luas. Pemuda berambut silver itu terkapar di sana. Tertidur dengan tenang seperti boneka. Wajahnya polos, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tak bersayap. Kulitnya yang sangat pucat, tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya._

_Cantik? Mungkin gelar itu lebih pantas diberikan pada seorang wanita. Tapi pemuda ini, dia terlihat cantik dan tampan di saat yang sama. Dia..., mempesona. Kecantikan tubuh tak bergerak itu tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata._ _Jika saja seseorang menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia pasti akan terpaku, menatapnya penuh kekaguman._

_Tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur, berdiri seorang wanita bertudung putih. Orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Ia terdiam, menatap intens ke arah sang hunter. Sesaat kemudian wanita itu berlutut di sampingnya. Ia tengah berpikir. Ia heran mengapa ada manusia- bukan, pemuda ini bukan manusia._

_Wanita itu tahu dengan jelas. Sosok di hadapannya ini adalah seorang vampire... Level D. Tapi, mengapa ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini, ia tidak tahu. Mungkinkah orang ini mendekati kematiannya? Ia menggeleng keras. _

'_Tidak mungkin.' Pikirnya. 'Tempat ini hanya bisa didatangi oleh orang-orang yang... tunggu dulu. Mungkinkah dia...' Tatapannya masih terjatuh ke wajah polos bak malaikat itu. Sayang, ia tidak bisa melihat iris matanya._

"_Kenapa orang seperti dirimu bisa berada di tempat seperti ini... Ze... ro...?" Wanita itu mengeja namanya. itu menyentuh dahi Zero dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau harus kembali, masih ada yang menginginkanmu bersama mereka, Zero." Ia mengelus perlahan helaian silver yang lembut seperti sutra._

'_Ro... Zero... Zero...'_

_Samar-samar hunter muda itu mendengar suara yang lembut memanggil namanya._

'_Bangunlah...'_

_Ia mendengarnya lagi. "Siapa?" Suaranya begitu menenangkan. Zero merasa kalau kini ia tengah berada di pangkuan ibunya. Ia tak ingin membuka matanya. Sentuhannya terasa nyaman, dan ia tida__k ingin semuanya berakhir. Namun kembali suara itu terdengar.__ Tidak, ia tidak mendengarnya. Suara itu mendengung dalam benaknya._

'_Kembalilah ke sana... Zero...' Ujar suara itu lagi._

"_Aku..."_

Zero tak pernah melanjutkan kalimatnya. Semua perasaan nyaman itu menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit seakan bisa pecah kapan saja. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang amethyst yang indah. Zero menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Di mana ia? Meskipun Zero memiliki penglihatan _vampire_, tapi ia merasa dirinya ditelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat. Tak ada satupun penerangan di sana.

Ia bergerak tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu mengelilingi pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkannya. Batinnya disergap oleh perasaan takut, lemah, sendirian... Benarkah ia sendirian? Ia tidak menginginkannya lagi. Di saat seperti itu, entah kenapa sosok yang ia harapkan untuk datang adalah sosok yang paling dia harapkan untuk menghilang. Kaname Kuran.

Pikirannya terombang-ambing sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." Suara yang belum pernah ia dengar. Terdengar santai namun mengancam di saat yang bersamaan. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tegang sekaligus.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Whoaa... tenang, turunkan perkakas kalian. Saya masih pengen idup. *sembunyi di balik batu* Cerita ini ngegantung karena beberapa alasan. Mungkin sengaja atau authornya yang udah kehabisan ide buat lanjutin cerita *smirk*. Udah ah, nanti saya digebukin massa gara-gara gak tanggung jawab. Oh ya satu lagi, mungkin saya bakal update sebulan sekali atau ngaret dari itu. *ditenggelemin warga*

Gimana reader? seru? garing? aneh? geje? Silakan kasih komentar, kritik, dan sarannya jika berkenan, oke?

_~Heartless Doll~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**

Till the end of the world Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning:  
**

EYD berantakan, AU maybe, garing, OOC, dan sebagainya. Disarankan untuk segera klik tombol close bagi anda yang tidak suka atau benci cerita saya sebelum isinya mengiritasi mata dan pikiran anda.

* * *

Chapter 2 : "Yuuki's Feeling"

Kaname tengah duduk termenung di mejanya. Menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan. Ia sama sekali tak berniat memperhatikan ocehan seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Saat itulah sesuatu melintasi benaknya dengan sangat cepat. Kaname menegang sesaat. _'Tadi itu apa?'_ Sesuatu yang ganjil, hanya sekelebat surai berwarna silver yang membuatnya mengingat _hunter _keras kepala yang selalu memberikan tatapan kebencian tiap kali mereka bertemu. Ia yakin semua itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

ooOoo

Sore hari dengan lembayung senja yang menembus jendela-jendela besar di koridor _Cross Academy_ menemani langkah-langkah cepat seorang siswi _Day Class _dengan_ handband_ di lengan kirinya_._ Ia memiliki rambut cokelat sebahu. Yuuki Cross, seorang _prefect_. Ia berpikir ia masih memiliki waktu sebelum gerbang _Moon Dorm_ terbuka. Belakangan ini ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu tanpa kehadiran _prefect _bernama Zero Kiryuu itu. Orang yang empat tahun lalu bergabung dengan keluarga kecilnya di _Cross Academy_, sekaligus orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak karena selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya. Senyuman yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya yang lugu menghilang perlahan, seiring dengan keberadaan Zero yang tak kunjung ia temukan.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Yuuki. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia tidak menemukan keberadaan pemuda bersurai perak itu. Seakan-akan pemuda itu lenyap ditelan bumi. Ia mulai khawatir. Ia takut..., ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Zero.

Setidaknya, jika ia tidak melakukan tugas sebagai seorang _prefect_, ia pasti mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi tiga hari ini Yuuki tidak melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia sudah mencari anak itu di seluruh sekolah, namun nihil. Yuuki tidak menemukan jejaknya sama sekali dan ia tidak punya ide di mana Zero berada.

Atau..., mungkinkah Zero pergi dari sekolah itu karena ia tidak mau lagi terbebani olehnya? Yuuki menggeleng keras. Ia berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin Zero melakukan itu, kan? Tapi, bagaimana jika itu benar?

Gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan _chairman's room _di atasnya. Ia terdiam. Tidak berniat untuk segera mengetuk pintunya. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia begitu bersemangat untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada ayah angkatnya. Tapi sekarang, saat ia sudah berdiri di depan ruangannya, tubuhnya mematung, tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Yuuki sudah mencobanya berkali-kali sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia selalu mendatangi ruangan kepala sekolah setiap ia punya waktu luang untuk menanyakan keberadaan Zero. Namun, jawaban yang ia dapatkan selalu sama dan hal itu mengecewakannya.

Yuuki menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia bisa mendengar suara Kaien yang mempersilakannya masuk. Gadis itu segera membuka pintunya. Tampak Yagari sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap keluar jendela.

"Aah..., ternyata putriku... Ada apa Yuuki-chan?"

"Ano..., aku ingin menanyakannya lagi, _Chairman_," ujar Yuuki.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku ayah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku ayah, Yuuki-chan?" ucap Kaien dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Pria itu bertingkah konyol seperti anak TK yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

Melihat sikap ayah angkatnya Yuuki kembali mengingat Zero. Jika dia ada di sini, pasti ia sudah memarahi _chairman_ habis-habisan atas tingkah konyolnya. "Ano..., dengarkan aku. Zero...!" tatapan kedua pria di ruangan itu tiba-tiba beralih pada gadis _prefect _dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan. "Kau bilang ia mendapatkan misi. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak bertemu dengannya? Ke mana dia sebenarnya? Jika benar dia mendapatkan misi, apakah membutuhkan waktu selama ini? Lagipula jika Zero pergi, ia pasti selalu mengatakannya padaku," gadis itu mengeluarkan semua rasa penasarannya. ia bisa merasakan sudut matanya berair.

Yuuki terdiam. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia terlalu emosi karena sikap semua orang yang terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya. "Aku menginginkan jawaban yang PASTI!" ia agak membentak pada kalimat terakhirnya, sebelum akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk sampai dagunya menyentuh dada.

Kaien menghentikan aksi kekanakannya dan kembali ke mejanya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman namun tatapannya mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia sudah menduganya, sepolos apapun putri angkatnya ini, ia tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang Zero. Yagari hanya diam. Tak berniat untuk mengikuti percakapan itu karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak usah khawatir, Yuuki-chan. Sudah kukatakan padamu, tiga hari yang lalu Zero mendapatkan misi dari Asosiasi _Hunter _dan sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya―."

"Bohong!" Yuuki mengangkat kepalanya, memotong penjelasan Kaien yang belum selesai. "Zero tidak selemah itu untuk menyelesaikan misinya, kan?"

"Kau tahu, kan. Menghabisi level E tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Ditambah lagi, jumlah _vampire _level E bertambah secara misterius belakangan ini," ia bergerak-gerak gelisah saat mengatakannya. Tentu saja bagian terakhir itu masih diragukan kebenarannya. Bibirnya kembali melengkung, menampilkan seulas senyum yang ia harap bisa menutupi kegusarannya.

"Tapi..., kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mungkin Zero tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Yuuki. Sekarang lebih baik kau menertibkan para siswi _Day Class_. Kau tidak mau mereka menyerbu para muridku yang luar biasa itu, kan?" ucap Kaien, sejujurnya ia berusaha mengusirnya secara halus.

"Tapi aku―"

"Aku berjanji, aku akan memberitahumu jika anak itu sudah pulang," Kaien berusaha meyakinkannya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Zero benar-benar akan kembali atau tidak. Ia melemparkan senyum termanisnya. Berusaha menutupi kekhawatiran yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Yuuki.

_'Apa aku minta bantuan Kaname-senpai saja, ya?'_ pikirnya. _'Tapi mengingat mereka membenci satu sama lain, bagaimana aku bisa meminta bantuan? Kaname-senpai pasti menolaknya.'_

Yuuki menghela napas kecewa. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak dengan apa yang dilakukan Zero. Tapi Kaien tidak memberinya kesempatan. "Sepertinya aku memang harus segera menertibkan mereka. Terima kasih," Yuuki berbalik menghampiri pintu dan memegang handelnya. Ia terdiam sesaat. "Tapi, jika dia takut aku mengkhawatirkannya...," jeda, gadis itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...seharusnya ia pamit padaku," setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Kaien menatap ke tempat terakhir yang dipijak Yuuki. Pria mendesah pelan. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Benar-benar, satu kejadian saja bisa membuatnya banyak pikiran seperti ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu di mana anak itu berada dan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya," ujar Kaien, wajahnya berubah redup. Ia tidak tahu sampai berapa lama ia bisa menutupi rahasia ini dari putri angkatnya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," Yagari menanggapi. "Aku harap anak itu baik-baik saja."

Hal inilah yang sedang mereka bicarakan sebelum Yuuki datang menginterupsi. Zero menghilang secara misterius tiga hari yang lalu. Dan mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun selain jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan _Bloody Rose _yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Satu hal yang bisa mereka simpulkan. Anak itu diculik. Tapi, mengenai penyebabnya sampai sekarang mereka tidak bisa menyimpulkan. Apa yang menyebabkan orang atau kelompok misterius itu, mungkin, membawa Zero pergi. Adakah sesuatu yang istimewa darinya? Selain terlahir dari keluarga _hunter_ terkuat, sekarang dia hanyalah seorang _vampire _level D.

Sementara di sisi lain, Yuuki segera menuju ke gerbang _Moon Dorm_. Dan seperti dugaannya, gadis-gadis berisik itu sudah berkerumun di sana dengan teriakan mereka yang memekakan telinga. Ia mendesah lelah.

"Diam di tempat kalian!" Seru Yuuki. _'__Zero, kau di mana? Kenapa kau selalu membiarkanku melakukan tugas prefect sendirian? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau kembali nanti,__'_ gerutunya dalam hati. _'Tidak..., tidak bisa seperti ini,' _gadis itu menggeleng keras. Yuuki tahu hal itu dan tidak bisa mengelak. Wajahnya berubah sendu tiap kali ia mengingat anak itu.

Ia kewalahan jika harus menangani para siswa _Day Class _yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Biasanya, jika ada Zero semuanya akan lebih damai. Atau begitulah menurutnya. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena para siswa _Day Class_ tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan Zero atau akibatnya akan fatal.

Mungkin gadis itu terdengar seperti orang yang memanfaatkan Zero di sini. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya, ia memang menyayangi Zero sebagai saudaranya. Sejak empat tahun lalu Zero selalu membutuhkannya. Ia tampak benar-benar rapuh ketika pertama kali datang ke rumahnya. Meskipun sekarang keadaan sudah terbalik. Zero yang selalu melindunginya ketika ia dalam bahaya.

Namun, mungkin ada satu hal yang belum ia ketahui. Perasaan pemuda bersurai perak itu. Perasaannya pada Yuuki sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa terbalaskan. Menyakitkan bukan? Ketika kau menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang mencintai musuhmu.

Tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Lagipula, sebelumnya Zero sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau ia tidak pantas untuk gadis itu. Ia hanya akan menyakitinya seiring rasa hausnya yang semakin menjadi. Dan lagi, ia akan merasa senang jika Yuuki senang. Padahal sebenarnya, dengan pikiran seperti itu secara tidak sadar ia justru menyakiti hatinya lebih parah.

'_Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui. Kenapa semua orang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?'_lirih Yuuki dalam hati.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu menarik napas panjang kemudian meniup peluitnya sekuat tenaga. "Hey, kau! Sudah kubilang diam di tempat kalian...!" teriakan Yuuki nampaknya tidak mempan untuk menjinakkan mereka.

'_Zero..., di mana kau?' _batinnya. Ia yakin Kaien menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Walau bagaimana pun, Yuuki bisa menangkap gerakan tak nyaman saat pria berambut madu itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan tatapan matanya terlihat..., resah. Yuuki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia yakin jika ia bertanya lagi pada ayah angkatnya, ia pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

Satu hal yang paling ia takutkan. Zero menghilang dan seseorang menculiknya. Lalu yang paling parah, orang-orang yang menculiknya menyakiti Zero habis-habisan. Meskipun ia yakin anak itu tidak akan mati semudah itu- tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan? Zero masih hidup, harus seperti itu.

Kemudian suara gerbang _Moon Dorm_ yang terbuka membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar. Para siswa _Day Class_ semakin menggila saat orang-orang berseragam putih yang tidak mereka ketahui identitas aslinya itu muncul. Mereka meneriakkan nama para siswa _Night Class_ satu per satu. Orang-orang yang memakai seragam putih yang sebenarnya adalah _vampire_ itu berjalan melewati mereka. Dan rayuan yang diucapkan oleh seorang _vampire _berambut pirang membuat mereka berteriak kegirangan.

Satu dari mereka terdiam. Seorang _vampire_ berambut gelap dengan mata cokelat kemerahan, Kuran Kaname, menatap gadis_ perfect_ yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya. _'Ada yang kurang..., lagi?'_

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa kehadiran rambut silver itu di depan gerbang _Moon Dorm _membuat Kaname heran. Tidak biasanya Zero absen berhari-hari dari ruang lingkup pandangannya tanpa ada informasi sedikit pun. Bahkan wajah Yuuki pun terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya.

Gadis itu tampak tidak fokus pada pekerjaanya. Pikirannya melayang pada Zero. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Terakhir kali ia melihat wajahnya adalah saat ia mencium bau Kaname di tubuh Zero. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika keesokan harinya ia tak akan pernah menemukan Zero di mana pun. Anak itu tidak pernah pulang ke rumah.

Yuuki menoleh ke arah Kaname dan menangkap tatapannya. "Kaname-senpai...?"

"Yuuki..."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. "Di mana Kiryuu-kun?" pertanyaan itu refleks keluar dari mulutnya membuat dirinya sendiri kaget saat ia mengucapkannya. Gelengan pelan yang ditujukan Yuuki padanya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyannya. Gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu di mana Zero berada.

"Mungkin dia membolos seperti biasa, Kaname-senpai." Jawab Yuuki disertai tawa yang dipaksakan. Ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin di hadapan _Pureblood _pujaannya. Namun setiap ekspresi di wajahnya tak pernah luput dari perhatian Kaname. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Yuuki. _'Membolos? Mungkinkah? Tiga hari berturut-turut?'_

Kaname tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau sudak bekerja dengan baik. Istirahatlah."

Yuuki kembali menggeleng. "Ini sudah tugasku, Kaname-senpai," dengan sentuhan terakhir di kepala Yuuki, Kaname melangkah meninggalkannya. Tampak sedikit rona di wajah gadis itu ketika merasakan sentuhan Kaname di kepalanya. Gadis itu menatap punggung Kaname yang semakin menjauh.

'_Apa Kaname-senpai bersedia membantuku menemukan Zero...?' _Yuuki terdiam dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

* * *

**A/N**: Gomenasai karena update yang ngaret ini *ojigi*. Ada kecelakaan dengan data-data saya yang otomatis membuat saya harus mengulang semuanya. Saya juga heran sendiri kenapa belakangan ini barang-barang saya banyak yang ilang. Mood saya buat nulis jadi ancur gara-gara itu. jujur aja saya frustasi sendiri begitu baca ulang. Ceritanya agak beda dari yang pertama karena saya lupa detailnya. Etto, soal typo uda pasti bertebaran.

Thanks for read and review minna...

Sincerely,

_~Heartless Doll~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Etto..., Sudah berapa lama ini? Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya ngaret lagi. Aah..., bagaimana saya harus meminta maaf... *ojigi*. Dan maaf juga jika chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang. Semoga chapter tiganya tidak mengecewakan reader sekalian. Kritik dan saran dari anda sangat berharga untuk saya. **So, ****leave a ****review please!**XDDD

**Special thanks to :**

**Shiki Akira, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**, **Scarlet Natsume,** **zero BiE,** **chaku-chaku,** **Shiro Amethyst,** **guest 2,** **DevilFujoshi,** **evilsmirk Rizhuu,** **irmina,** **UzumakiKagari,** **guest 3**

**Disclaimer:**

Till the end of the world Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning:**

EYD berantakan, AU(?) maybe, garing, OOC, dan sebagainya. Disarankan untuk segera klik tombol close bagi anda yang tidak suka cerita saya sebelum isinya mengiritasi mata dan pikiran anda.

* * *

Chapter 3 : "The Innocent Mask"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya..."

Zero mengedarkan pandangannya yang masih buram ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari sumber suara yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut keras, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Dan di sana, tepat di depan pintu masuk sel, samar-samar ia melihat sebuah siluet.

"Siapa kau?" Zero bertanya dengan suara serak dan lemah. Entah berapa lama kerongkongannya tidak teraliri air. Rasanya perih seperti terbakar.

Orang itu tertawa rendah mendengar pertanyaan Zero. Ia melangkah mendekati sang _hunter_. Api berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul di setiap sudut ruangan saat orang itu masuk ke dalam sel. Dan alarm tanda bahaya dalam pikirannya segera berdering keras saat ia merasakan aura berat menguar di ruangan itu. Aura yang dimiliki seorang _Pureblood._

Zero bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Sosok seorang wanita, ia memakai mantel bulu bernuansa _Victoria_ yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Rambut ikal pirangnya yang sepunggung dibiarkan terurai dan kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Lalu matanya..., iris mata itu mengingatkannya pada _Pureblood_ yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Mereka mempunyai warna iris mata yang mirip.

Wanita itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Zero. Ia cukup terhibur melihat seorang keturunan _hunter_ legendaris berakhir menyedihkan di tempat yang tidak layak seperti ini. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang cukup manis bagi orang-orang yang tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Aura yang berada di sekelilingnya membuat Zero tidak nyaman. Dan ia tahu persis bahwa senyum yang diberikannya hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu. Sinar mata wanita itu mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu," ia meraih wajah Zero dengan tangan kanannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Untuk sesaat wanita itu terhipnotis dengan keindahan sepasang kristal _amethyst_ tawanannya. Namun ia segera tersadar saat Zero menyentakkan wajahnya untuk menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, vampir!" bentak Zero.

Hatinya menjerit keras, namun berkebalikan dengan ekspresinya yang mengeras. Meskipun Zero tahu bahwa dengan mengatakan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi kebenciannya terhadap bangsa vampir itu mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia bisa mendengar napas tertahan dari sang _Pureblood_.

Wanita itu membuat ekspresi _shock_ dengan menutup mulutnya. "Tangan...," wanita itu bicara perlahan, "...kotorku?" katanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. "Bukankah kau juga sama sepertiku, eh, level D? Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Bahkan posisimu lebih rendah dariku."

Zero tersentak mendengarnya, ia menyadarinya. Sekarang, tidak, bahkan sudah sejak lama, ia bukan lagi seorang manusia. Ia hanya seorang vampir... level D. Vampir yang mungkin akan segera kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai sisi monsternya memakan habis seluruh jiwa manusianya.

Sedangkan wanita di hadapannya ini jauh berdiri di lapisan teratas. Ia seorang _Pureblood_. Tapi Zero tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang. Sekali lagi, ia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia adalah _vampire hunter_ dan bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Lalu...? Aku harus menghormatimu dengan memberi embel-embel –sama di belakang namamu dan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan?" ucap Zero dengan nada tegas. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darimu?" wanita itu kembali meraih wajah Zero. Pemuda itu hanya diam saat telapak tangan sang wanita menyentuh wajahnya. Namun sesaat kemudian wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Zero. "Tampaknya kau membenci bangsaku."

"Bukankah itu terlihat jelas?" Zero mendengus.

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Tch, tidak perlu berpura-pura," jawab Zero. Wanita _Pureblood_ itu menatap bosan ke arahnya yang dibalas oleh tatapan marah Zero.

"Ah, aku ingat," ujar sang _Pureblood_. "Darimana aku harus mulai ya? Kau ingin aku mulai darimana, _hunter_?"

"Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu."

"Kiryuu adalah klan _hunter_ legendaris yang seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai habis. Dan kau satu-satunya yang dibiarkan hidup sekaligus dibuat menderita oleh wanita―"

"Hentikan!"

"Oh, kurasa aku berbuat kesalahan. Maksudku, ada bagian yang kulewatkan, benar?" ia menyeringai.

"Hentikan!" ada sedikit nada memohon terselip dalam ucapannya.

"Saudara kembarmu yang paling kau sayangi sampai kau rela mengorbankan dirimu sendiri karena tubuhnya yang sangat lemah itu ternyata mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan padanya―" wanita itu tidak mendengarkan teriakan frustasi dari Zero.

"HENTIKAN! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lebih dari ini!" Zero membuang muka dari wanita itu. Ia tidak mau melihat senyuman mencemooh itu terlalu lama. Mendengarnya mengungkit masa lalunya yang gelap saja ia bisa gila. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tampak depresi mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang _Pureblood_, tapi Ichiru.

"―dan ia pergi bersama Shizuka," kalimatnya berhenti. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan menghentikan agresinya terhadap mental sang _hunter _sampai disitu. "Kurasa keberadaanmu memang tidak diinginkan. Kau menjijikan," ia mengatakannya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"HENTIKAN!" Zero berteriak sekali lagi. Nada frustasi terselip dalam suaranya.

"Menyedihkan sekali, bahkan adikmu sendiri mengkhianatimu. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Ingatan masa lalu berputar secara acak dalam pikirannya. Saat Ichiru memeluknya dengan sayang. Hari di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Shizuka. Dan malam saat ia melihat kedua orangtuanya terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas genangan darah mereka sendiri. Lalu..., ekspresi yang diberikan Ichiru. Iris _amethyst_ yang merupakan refleksi dari dirinya menatap Zero dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kebencian. Hal terakhir yang membuat hatinya sangat terluka. Pengkhianatan.

Zero mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap mata wanita _Pureblood_ itu dengan garang. "Jangan pernah berbicara seolah kau tahu semuanya!"

"Kenyataannya seperti itu. Sayang sekali, aku turut berduka untukmu," wanita itu menggeleng. Memberikan perhatian palsu. Namun seringai kejam seperti iblis yang baru mendapatkan mangsa terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

Zero menggemeretakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal erat sampai kuku-kukunya menciptakan luka-luka kecil berbentuk bulan sabit di telapak tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak butuh simpati dari monster dalam wujud manusia di hadapannya ini. "Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Bukan aku yang membuatmu menderita, Kiryuu," ia menyeringai melihat reaksi Zero. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah itu padaku. Dan kau lihat..., bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada―"

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum. Bangsamu itu, kalian semua hanya monster dalam wujud manusia. Kalian lebih menjijikan! Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang yang haus kekuasaan!"

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di wajah porselen pemilik surai perak itu, membuat wajahnya tertoleh ke kanan. Pipinya memerah. Sakit? Tentu saja, tapi Zero masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Lagipula ia sudah memperhitungkannya. Membuat seorang _Pureblood_ marah sama saja dengan siap mati. Dan ia tidak peduli. Meskipun hati kecilnya sedikit banyak merasa takut mengenai hal itu.

"Sekali lagi kau berani berkata seperti itu, aku akan―"

"Pada kenyataannya seperti itu," ia mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan wanita _Pureblood_ di hadapannya. Wajah sang _Pureblood_ merah padam. Amarahnya semakin tersulut.

Tamparan keras kembali melayang ke wajahnya. Namun ia diam saja. "Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga jika saja dia tidak menginginkanmu untuk tetap hidup."

"Dia?" Zero menoleh menatap wanita _Pureblood_ itu, memberikan tatapan penasaran. _'Mungkinkah Kuran?'_

"Penderitaanmu baru akan dimulai. Jadi, nikmati saja waktu bersantaimu sebelum kau tidak bisa menikmatinya," ujar pemilik surai pirang itu. "Dan ini hadiah untukmu."

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Zero. Menelusuri kulit halusnya, kemudian berhenti di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Rasa sakit menyerangnya. Sebuah kuku tajam mengoyak menembus kulitnya. Zero bisa mencium bau darahnya sendiri menguar di udara. Wanita itu menusukkan kukunya semakin ke dalam leher Zero. Kemudian ia menambah lagi jari yang lain menembus tempat yang sama.

Untuk sesaat mata wanita itu berubah merah saat aroma manis dari darah Zero mencapai indra penciumannya. Ia agak heran menemukan seorang level D dengan aroma darah yang menarik seperti ini. Terasa manis dan menggiurkan dan baunya mirip dengan darah _Pureblood_. Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berhalusinasi.

Wajah Zero mengernyit kesakitan. Dan wanita itu menikmati setiap ekspresinya. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada bidang Zero. Tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun kukunya memanjang menembus kulit pemuda itu. Dan setelahnya, dengan sebuah senyuman iblis ia merobeknya, menyisakan lima buah sayatan memanjang dengan darah segar yang mengalir di dada pemuda itu.

Zero meringis, namun kemarahan dan benci masih setia terpatri di wajahnya. Ia tidak akan kalah oleh rasa sakit ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merendahkannya lebih dari ini, tidak akan pernah.

"Apa yang... kau... inginkan?" Zero bertanya dengan susah payah.

Suaranya lemah, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh wanita itu. "Kenapa membawaku kemari?"

"Yang kuinginkan?" ulang sang _Pureblood_. Matanya tampak sayu saat mengatakannya. Ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Apapun yang kuinginkan, itu semua bukan urusanmu. Lagipula yang membawamu kemari bukan aku, bocah," suaranya mengalir lembut.

"Lalu... siapa... yang... membawaku...?"

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu," jawabnya. "Tapi jika kau ingin tahu, akan kuberi tahu satu hal," wanita itu menarik napas sejenak. "Kami hanyalah kaki tangan sang Raja. Bagian kecil yang tidak menyetujui kedamaian antara bangsa kami dan manusia."

"Kau tahu... ukh...," Zero memulai. Napasnya terputus-putus saat ia bicara. "Apapun tujuanmu... kau tidak... akan... ukh, mendapatkan... apa yang... kau inginkan. Itu... tak akan terjadi," suaranya tertahan karena rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh sang _Pureblood_.

"Begitukah?" responnya santai. Namun, peringatan terselip dalam nadanya. Ia memberikan tatapan jangan-berani-melawanku-atau-kau-akan-mati pada Zero. "Kita lihat sampai di mana kau bisa bertahan, ne, Kiryuu-kun," ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang masih tertancap di leher Zero, membuat pemuda itu kembali meringis kesakitan saat kuku-kuku itu dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

Darah segar mengalir dari lehernya dan tidak mau berhenti keluar, mengotori bajunya sendiri dan tangan wanita itu. Ia merasakan lukanya berdenyut. Belum lama Zero terbebas dari siksaan pertamanya, wanita itu kemudian mencekik lehernya dengan keras. Membuat Zero tak berdaya. Luka-luka yang diciptakannya membuat Zero merasa seperti terbakar.

"Apa kau ingin tahu penyebab keluargamu dibantai pada malam bersalju itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kan?"

"Ka-u ta-hu s-s-se-m-mu-a? S-si-ap-p-a d-di-a?" Zero berkata dengan susah payah. _'Wanita ini tahu tentang kejadian malam itu?' _pikirnya. _'Dia tahu dalang di balik pembunuhan orangtuaku. Apa dia termasuk salah satunya?'_

"Kurasa itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu. Tidak akan menarik jika rahasia itu terbongkar dengan mudah," timpalnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Pada akhirnya kau akan menyadari bahwa dirimu sendiri tidak tahu mana yang kawan mana yang lawan. Kau..., akan berakhir menyedihkan. Sama seperti kedua orangtuamu."

Semakin keras wanita itu mencekiknya, semakin lemah perlawanan yang ia berikan. Paru-parunya mulai berteriak meminta oksigen. Mulutnya terkatup-katup, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, namun tampaknya itu sia-sia. Tubuhnya berhenti melawan seiring napasnya yang hampir habis.

"Le... pas..."

"Apa kau sedang memohon?" wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. Kemudian ia menegakkannya kembali. "Itu terdengar seperti memerintah bagiku. Memohonlah! Baru aku akan melepaskanmu," mendengar itu, air muka Zero mengeras. Ia tidak sudi memohon pada mereka.

"Ti...dak...," ujarnya lagi. _'Ukh, aku tidak bisa bernapas.'_

"Tidak?" ia diam, semakin mengeratkan cekikannya di leher Zero. Sambil menunggu objek siksaannya memohon, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, memperhatikan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Matanya menyipit, tampak sedang berpikir. Dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. Masih tetap memperhatikan tangannya, kemudian ia berkata, "kurasa aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik."

Wajah Zero semakin pucat dan pada akhirnya wanita itu mengembalikan perhatian padanya. "Beruntunglah kau, karena aku tak akan membunuhmu secepat itu," bisik wanita itu. "Satu lagi, simpan ini baik-baik di kotak ingatanmu. Namaku..., Sara Shirabuki."

Sang _Pureblood_ melepaskan Zero dengan kasar hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Zero hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Napasnya terputus-putus, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Rasa sesak masih bisa ia rasakan setelah beberapa saat yang lalu _Pureblood_ bernama Sara Shirabuki itu melepaskan lehernya.

"Hanya luka kecil seperti ini bisa membuatmu kewalahan? Lemah sekali," Sara mencibir. Setelah itu, ia berbalik memunggunginya. "Ingatlah, kita baru pemanasan di sini," ucapnya disertai seringai kejam yang tidak bisa dilihat Zero.

Sara melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan bersamaan dengan kepergiannya, api berwarna _azure_ itu pun ikut lenyap meninggalkan sang _hunter_ dalam kegelapan.

"Sial! Rantainya terlalu kuat. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri," rutuk Zero.

'_Apa yang mereka inginkan... dari seorang level D sepertiku?'_

Zero memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan dikurung di tempat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan di saat itulah wajah Kaname kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

'_Jika mereka tidak menginginkan kedamaian..., bukankah itu berarti mereka...'_ Sesuatu melintas di benaknya seperti petir yang menyambar. _'Itu berarti aku hanyalah...,'_ matanya membuka dengan kaget dan penuh tatapan horor yang entah ditujukan ke mana. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah mencerna baik-baik sedikit informasi yang diberikan Sara. "Yuuki..."

ooOoo

Kaname terdiam di sudut ruang kelasnya. Tatapannya menerawang ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya tak ada apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya air hujan yang jatuh menabrak jendela kemudian terpecah. Ia hanya... bosan. Bahkan Yuuki sekalipun tak dapat mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Tak ada mainan yang membuatnya tertarik selain orang itu.

Sang pangeran menghela napas lelah. _'Sudah dua minggu ya...'_

"Kaname-sama..." seorang vampir berambut madu menatapnya. Nada khawatir terselip dalam suaranya. "Ada yang... menganggu pikiranmu?"

Awalnya ia ragu, namun akhirnya pertanyaan ini terlontar juga dari mulutnya. Sejak awal gadis itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pangeran impiannya. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari sorot matanya. Bahkan hal itu terjadi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak ada, Ruka," jawab Kaname tanpa ekspresi.

Tidak pernah. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya pada siapa pun. Pada akhirnya, semua yang ia tunjukkan adalah palsu. Ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum ketika bibirnya melengkung membentuk huruf u. Bahkan ketika marah sekalipun, hanya wajah datar dan dingin yang ia tunjukkan. Namun tatapan tajam penuh aura membunuh cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Baiklah, Kaname-sama. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa memanggilku," timpal vampir bernama Ruka itu.

Pikiran Kaname kembali melayang kepada seseorang. Dia, satu-satunya yang berani menunjukkan taring padanya. Satu-satunya yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya. Satu-satunya orang yang secara frontal menunjukkan kebencian padanya. Entah mengapa hal terakhir yang melintas di benaknya itu membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk.

Iris amethyst itu tidak pernah pergi dari pikirannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Hari yang sama di mana ia tidak lagi melihatnya melakukan tugas sebagai seorang _prefect_. Kaname tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkan level D itu― tunggu..., khawatir? Benarkah ia mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi..., untuk apa?

Ia dan Zero adalah musuh. Seumur hidupnya, Zero tidak pernah memberikan ruang untuk vampir dalam hatinya. Meskipun beberapa tahun yang lalu ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Namun hal itu yang justru membuat kebenciannya semakin bertambah. Dan hal yang sama pun berlaku bagi Kaname. Mereka adalah saingan untuk mendapatkan Yuuki. Selain itu, Zero hanyalah bidak untuknya.

Sayang sekali, sang Pangeran tidak pernah tahu, bahkan Zero membenci dirinya sendiri lebih dari rasa bencinya terhadap Kaname atau vampir lainnya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah disadari siapapun. Hal yang perlahan justru memakan habis jiwa dan perasaan sang _hunter_ sampai membuatnya sempat berpikir bahwa keberadaannya akan lebih baik jika dilenyapkan.

"Kaname-sama..., ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" sebuah suara mengalihkan lamunannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Takuma tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman khas yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya. "Kelas hari ini sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Kami siap kembali ke asrama kapan pun kau siap."

Kaname menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Yuuki tengah berdiri di pintu masuk dengan sebuah papan di pelukannya, mengabsen satu per satu siswa _Night Class_ yang menghadiri kelas hari itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. "Mungkinkah Kiryuu-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Takuma. Kalau begitu kita kembali sekarang," ujar Kaname. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Yuuki, sedangkan siswa _Night Class _yang lain mengikutinya. "Perintahkan yang lain untuk tidak menungguku. Kalian bisa kembali tanpa aku."

"Baiklah, Kaname-sama," Takuma berbalik menuju rombongan siswa _Night Class_ untuk kembali ke _Moon Dorm_ tanpa pimpinan mereka. Ia melirik Kaname sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil. _'Bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya, Kaname.'_

Kaname berhenti di hadapan Yuuki kemudian mengelus kepala gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Yuuki, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik."

Kaname menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia selalu melihat hal yang sama dari ekspresinya. Sekeras apapun Yuuki berusaha menampilkan ekspresi ceria terbaiknya, Kaname selalu bisa mendeteksi hal-hal kecil yang tidak disadari orang lain.

Tatapan Yuuki tidak secerah biasanya. Tepatnya selama dua minggu ke belakang, matanya berhenti memancarkan semangat. Suara teriakannya saat menjaga gerbang Moon Dorm dari para siswi Day Class pun lebih terdengar seperti memohon daripada memerintah. Bahkan tiap kali Kaname memandang punggungnya, ia bisa merasakan aura suram memancar dari sana. Ia tahu persis apa yang membuat gadis itu tampak muram. Dan ia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berani membuat gadis kesayangannya menjadi seperti itu.

Kedua pipi Yuuki tampak merona saat Kaname mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "T-terima kasih, ini sudah tugasku, Kaname-senpai."

"Istirahatlah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," dengan ucapan terakhir itu, Kaname menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelasnya.

Yuuki ikut meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia melangkah agak jauh dari Kaname, terlalu gugup untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan pangeran penyelamatnya. Pandangannya tampak tidak terlalu fokus. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini, hanya Zero yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Gadis itu tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meminta bantuan Kaname untuk mencari Zero atau meneruskan pencariannya sendiri. Tapi ia menyadarinya bahwa pilihan kedua terdengar tidak bagus. Ia tidak berani jika harus pergi ke kota sendirian. Bagaimana jika ia malah tersesat nantinya? Yuuki menggeleng keras.

Setelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya. Yuuki menghela napas kemudian memanggil Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai," orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya, Yuuki?" Kaname tersenyum tipis. Namun ekspresinya tetap terlihat tanpa emosi di mata Yuuki.

"Etto...," gadis itu tampak ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. "Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian."

"Tentu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" sebenarnya Kaname tahu persis apa yang akan dikatakan Yuuki selanjutnya. Namun ia berpura-pura tidak tahu sampai gadis itu mengatakannya sendiri.

"Zero..." ucap Yuuki perlahan, "...maukah kau membantuku mencari Zero. Semakin lama dia semakin membuatku khawatir. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku tidak bisa terus diam seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah Zero baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Perasaan Kaname berkecamuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka jika level D itu memenuhi pikiran Yuuki. Tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan ia tidak mengerti apa itu. Tangannya mengepal keras hingga menimbulkan bekas berbentuk bulan sabit. Namun ekspresinya masih tetap datar seperti biasa. _'Mengapa semuanya selalu berakhir pada Zero, Zero, dan Zero. Yuuki..._ _Kau tahu aku sangat membencinya? Tapi jika kau yang meminta ini..., aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Yuuki.'_ ujar Kaname dalam benaknya. Ia menghela napas lelah sebelum menjawab permohonan Yuuki. "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

Wajah Yuuki berubah cerah mendengar jawaban Kaname. "T-t-terima kasih, senpai! Terima kasih banyak!" Yuuki membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Kaname.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau istirahat Yuuki."

Yuuki mengangguk disertai senyum di wajahnya. "Selamat malam, senpai. Selamat istirahat," ia segera pergi setelah mengucapkan salam.

Kaname menatap punggung Yuuki yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosoknya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam, Kaname berbalik menuju gerbang _Moon Dorm._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

* * *

Nah, sekarang saatnya membalas review...

**Guest a.k.a Malaikat Light** : xoxoxo..., terimakasih sudah berkunjung, semoga Scarlet-san masih bisa napas. #dibloody rose

**Guest 2** : Ini uda dilanjut, kok. Zero-hime? Bisa jadi deh... ^^

**Shiro Amethyst** : Arigatou gozaimasu... Saya uda update nih. Kalo Kaname ngga mau nyelametin Zero nanti saya gantung di pohon semangka. *dihajar*

**DevilFujoshi** : Jalan ceritanya kecepetan ya? Nanti dilambatin deh (emang author bisa?). Itu juga masukan buat saya. Saya masih punya kejutan lho... Soal Kaname tenang aja. Dia pasti nyelametin Zero, kok. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**evilsmirk Rizhuu** : salam kenal juga. ^^ Mau manggil Evanthe atau Eva juga boleh.. arigatou gozaimasu. hehe..., gomen author suka kehilangan mood dan ide di tengah kalo ceritanya panjang. Tapi saya usahakan chapter berikutnya diperpanjang lagi. Ah, iya, dan typo itu sudah saya perbaiki hehe... Arigatou..

**irmina** : Thankyou for leave a review.^^ I'm sorry, I still can't reveal who kidnap Zero now. But from that Shirabuki vampire, I will show the truth one by one. Once again, thankyou. I've update this third chapter.

**UzumakiKagari** : Sudah saya update nih chap tiganya... gomen ne.. kebiasaan ngaret saya tidak bisa dihilangkan.

**Guest 3**: I've update this chapter.

Thanks for read and review, minna!


End file.
